Gods of the Rangers
by GoRanger1986
Summary: A young man who loves watch the Power Rangers TV show discovers the lies of his real world and truths in his fantasys. He dicovers he is a Power Ranger! Our World. R


Finding Destiny

For as long as Jesse could recall, he had loved the Power Rangers T.V. show. But something in him seemed wrong for this particular reason. It had been some 12 years sense he began to watch the show, and by now most people had begun to laugh. It was not at all normal for a 19 year old to watch a show for kids, but this didn't necessarily stop him. He continued to watch the show and kept up with much of the new Ranger series. His favorite was SPD, he just liked the idea of Doggie Crugger as the leader.

It was on one of his worse days at his junior college that he realized what was happening in his life. By that time he had lost most of his friends and only retained two of them, Jake and Will. But they were off in the Army where he would soon be joining them for officer training. It was odd that they enlisted and he decided to take the high road of ROTC but for Jesse it seemed natural.

After a day of ridicule he sat on his couch at home and tuned into ABC family to watch Power Rangers Generations. It was the original series MMPR; this quickly brightened his day as he hadn't seen a MMPR show in years. He had always seen the later shows, but now he could finally get back to his roots. As he watched something awkward began to occur. Although he hadn't seen the show in years be seemed to know every word the Rangers would speak, not while regular teens, but as Rangers. He whispered Jason's words exactly as he watched.

"Zordon teleported it back to the command center where it belongs, now I'm gonna teach you not to mess with the Power Rangers. I want my friends back!" Jesse whispered as the words Jason spoke on the show matched his exactly.

"You watch that show way too much." His sister said she approached from behind.

Jesse shook his head in fear and disbelief. "I've never seen this episode!" he turned to her and made a look of fear.

"Yeah right." She said sarcastically

"Power Rangers regroup, we got to ram this goat and find Tommy!" Jesse added as his words matched that of the show.

"That's really weird." His sister stated

"It's not weird, it's impossible!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly in his mind images began to take shape. "That's not how it happened. It was night… and it was raining!" Jesse stated

"What are you talking about Jesse?" Emily, his sister, said in a bit of fear and confusion.

"I don't know…" he continued "That's wrong too."

"What is?" She asked

"The Thunderzords; they weren't called Thunderzords. The Zyu Zords were destroyed in the battle against Cyclopsus… the Kai Zords replaced them. Those Zords that they're using… there look." He pointed at the screen "The Dragon Star, the Winged Bronco, The Fire Phoenix, The Griffin Core, and The Heavy Lion. I remember…."

"Oh my God…" Emily said in concern "Jesse you're starting to scare me. Are you okay, listen we need to have a long talk about this Power Ranger obsession."

"No, you don't understand! Look they combined together you see, they formed the Kai Shogun Megazord. I remember!"

"Jesse stop it. You're really starting to worry me. You need help!"

"They blinded me. They knew I was too dangerous. They couldn't kill me. So they blinded me. They put me here in this world. Blinded me."

"Jesse stop it right now! You are not a Power Ranger!"

"You're right Emily… I'm not a Power Ranger… I'm a Zyuranger. Task Force Beast Ranger! I remember. I remember how to morph now." Jesse stood up and swung his hands behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I'll prove it to you." He paused a quick moment… "It's Morphin Time! Tyrano Ranger!" nothing happened…

"Will you please stop this nonsense." She crossed her arms

"What happened? It should have worked." He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. "The Dino Coins were lost… but the Kai Orbs… the Kai Orbs allowed us to change our Powers. DaiRanger, Hai Sentai… Task Force GreatRanger… DaiRanger… GreatRanger." He turned to his sister one last time.

"Please stop this…"

"One more chance…" he whispered. He paused again then in a lightning moment he swung his left arm in front of him and yelled "Hai Kai Sentai! Dragon Star!" as he brought his right arm across his left a streak of red lightning came with him. A large explosion of red energy burst around him and as it dissipated he stood before his sister the Red Dragon Star Ranger. He marveled at himself and suddenly the truth of his life began to take shape. "Hai Kai Sentai, Task Force GreatRanger!" he yelled

Emily feel back to the couch and a tear formed from her eyes. She looked at what was her brother and saw that his ranger obsession was no obsession at all. He had always been a Power Ranger!

To be continued…


End file.
